DS9 Season 6 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 6. :This list is complete. A * Cecily Adams as Ishka * Marc Alaimo as: ** Dukat ** Burt Ryan *Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos (mirror) * Jeannetta Arnette as Karen Loews * Rene Auberjonois as: ** Odo ** Douglas Pabst B * Scott Thompson Baker as Kudak'Etan * Majel Barrett as Federation computer voice * Lukas Behnken as a ''Valiant'' cadet (uncredited) * Shaun Bieniek as Pinar * Casey Biggs as Damar * David Birney as Letant * Brad Blaisdell as Yint * David Bowe as Basso Tromac * Tate Bradford as a ''Valiant'' cadet (uncredited) * Avery Brooks as: ** Benjamin Sisko ** Benny Russell * Benjamin Brown as Kagan C * Hamilton Camp as Leck * Carlos Carrasco as Krole * Sylvain Cecile as Uri'lash * John Chandler as Flith * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Lilyan Chauvin as Yassim * Shannon Cochran as Sirella * Stuart Coleman as a Starfleet officer ( ) (uncredited) * Jeffrey Combs as: ** Weyoun ** Brunt ** Kevin Mulkahey * Darin Cooper as Cardassian officer * Leland Crooke as Gelnon * Joseph Culp as Raimus D *James Darren as Vic Fontaine *Cathy DeBuono as M'Pella (uncredited) *Tim de Zarn as Halb Daier *Michael Dorn as: **Worf **Willie Hawkins *Judy Durand as Cardassian computer voice E * Paul S. Eckstein as Limara'Son * Aron Eisenberg as: ** Nog ** vendor F * Terry Farrell as: ** Jadzia Dax ** Darlene Kursky * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami * Joseph Fuqua as Paul Gordon G * David Drew Gallagher as Riley Aldrin Shepard * Henry Gibson as Nilva * Wayne Grace as a Cardassian Legate * James Greene as Koral * Brad Greenquist as Krit * Max Grodénchik as Rom H *Scott Hamm as Parton *Michael Harney as Chadwick *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *J.G. Hertzler as: **Martok **Roy Ritterhouse *Leslie Hoffman as a bar patron (uncredited) *Leslie Hope as Kira Meru *Michelle Horn as Saghi *Luther Hughes as Vic's Lounge bass player (uncredited) I * Gregory Itzin as Hain J * Randy James as Jones * Barry Jenner as William Ross * Salome Jens as Female Changeling * Penny Johnson as: ** Kasidy Yates ** Cassie K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as Ensign Kelly (uncredited) * Michael Keenan as Patrick * Bob Kirsh as Glinn * Ericka Klein as Sitak * Thomas Kopache as Kira Taban * Michelle Krusiec as 18-year-old Molly O'Brien L * Mark Lentry as Jem'Hadar soldier ( , uncredited) * David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) * Sidney Liufau as Manuele Atoa * Cirroc Lofton as: ** Jake Sisko ** Jimmy M * Sarah MacDonnell as Lisa Neeley * Dennis Madalone as Bajoran scavenger #2 (uncredited) * Marc Marosi as the Cardassian Gul * John Marzilli as Bajoran scavenger #1 * Chase Masterson as Leeta * Bart McCarthy as Coburn * Ashley Brianne McDonogh as Dorian Collins * Dan McGee as an operations division lieutenant (uncredited) * Stephen McHattie as Vreenak * Colm Meaney as: ** Miles O'Brien ** Albert Macklin * Debi A. Monahan as Melissa * Phil Morris as Remata'Klan * Samantha Mudd as Chandler N O * Cyril O'Reilly as Nahsk P * Josh Pais as Gaila * Andrew Palmer as Jem'Hadar soldier * Cyndi Pass as Ginger * Courtney Peldon as Karen Farris * Brock Peters as: ** Joseph Sisko ** Preacher * Iggy Pop as Yelgrun * Paul Popowich as Tim Watters R * Tim Ransom as Jack * Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du S * William Sadler as Luther Sloan * Faith C. Salie as Sarina Douglas * Howard Shangraw as Grathon Tolar * Wallace Shawn as Zek * Christopher Shea as Keevan * Hilary Shepard-Turner as Lauren * Mark Allen Shepherd as: ** Morn (uncredited) ** Bajoran funeral attendee (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as: ** Quark ** Herbert Rossoff * Alexander Siddig as: ** Julian Bashir ** Julius Eaton * Todd E. Slayton as a Vulcan Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal * Symba Smith as Aluura * Fritz Sperberg as Ixtana'Rax *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) *Susie Stillwell as **Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) **Klingon warrioress (uncredited) *Scott Strozier as a Bajoran security deputy T * Nick Tate as Liam Bilby * John Towey as Ossan U * Gabrielle Union as N'Garen * Unknown as Jem'Hadar guard #1 (uncredited) * Unknown as Jem'Hadar guard #2 (uncredited) V * Nana Visitor as: ** Kira Nerys ** Kira Nerys (mirror) ** Kay Eaton ** Luma Rahl ** Lola Chrystal W *Todd Waring as Lasaran *William Wellman, Jr. as a Bajoran security deputy *Debra Wilson as Lisa Cusak (voice only) *Marc Worden as Alexander Rozhenko *Bridget Ann White as Larell Z * Sam Zeller as Ch'Targh * Christian Zimmerman as Lamat'Ukan Category:Production lists DS9 Season 6 Season 6 nl:DS9 Seizoen 6 acteurs en actrices